Koinu
by puppylove226959
Summary: Sesshomaru blames his daughter Koinu,for Rin's death, so treats her like dirt. But will the young princess be able to heal her father's broken soul...like her mother before her once did? Rated for violence and blood shed.
1. Birth of the princess

Sesshomaru had married Rin once she was of age. Then soon after she bore him a child. Which, sadly she did not survive the birth of her baby.

Kagome stepped out of Kaede's house with Sango. Both women had sorrowful looks upon their faces.

Kagome was the first to speak,"...I'm...sorry Sesshomaru. Rin didn't make it, but you have a-"

Before Kagome could finish speaking, Sesshomaru went into Kaede's house. There lie Rin. Motionless. He almost cried for a moment...almost. Even though it was against his nature to shed tears.

Stepping back outside, Sesshomaru said,"...Let me see. Let me see my...child.", when he said child, it was as if he could hardly say it. Stepping forward Kagome revealed to Sesshomaru; his baby. She had Rins nose and eyes. Yes, she. But looked like Inuyasha. That in itself made Sesshomaru shudder.

"...So this is the little beast that killed Rin?"

This made Kagome pull his daughter away from him, "Sesshomaru! Don't you dare blame this child! Listen, I know you're upset about Rin's death, but do not blame this-"

"Silence! You will hold your tongue wench or I will rip it out of your head! And don't you ever grabbed my child away from me! She may be a half-breed like my pathetic brother, but she is still mine!"

By this time Inuyasha was standing in front of Kagome. Ready to protect didn't stop Kagome from stepping up,"Don't speak about her as if she's a piece of property Sesshomaru! She's your daughter!"

"Percisely. And I will do what I wish with the murderous half-breed-"

"Murderous? Arrgh!You're so stupid! She's only a baby! How in the hell is it-"

" stop."

"Huh? But, Inuyasha! We can't just let him-"

"I don't like it anymore than you do Kagome. But, I know my brother better than you do. It'll just make it that much harder for her."

"...Yes."

**A few years later**

"Koinu! His Lord is not very happy and wishes to speak to you at this moment!"

"Oh, hello Master Jaken! Do you like these flowers I picked for his Lord?"

'She is so like Rin was as a child. Too bad Sesshomaru can't see it.' Jaken thought before knocking the flowers out of Koinu's hands.

"Did you not hear me? And why do you pick flowers for Lord Sesshomaru anyway! You know he's only going to beat you like he always does! Or did you forget about these!" Jaken pointed to the many scars on the 7 year old's legs.

"...No.I'm just hopeful...I guess."

Heading back, Jaken decided to make small talk, "...Koinu. How is it you can speak about someone with a smile on your face and pick flowers for them...?Even though, that someone beats you day and night?"

"...You mean Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Of course!"

"...I don't want to be sad all the time. That's why. Afterall, Lord Sesshomaru only beats me because he is sad."

Alright, not the best to start off with but what do you think? In summary, Sesshomaru is heartbroken over Rin's death and takes it out on their daughter, means puppy. Sesshomaru uses her as a slave and doesn't tell her he is her father. Not the best summary either, but I am in a hurry. Warning though, Sesshomaru is going to be pretty cruel in most of this story. Especially to his daughter...but it will get better. Also, in most of the story, Koinu will be 18.


	2. flowers

"Lord Sesshomaru...?"

"What Jaken...?"

"I have brought Koinu like you have asked of me sire."

"...Good. You may go."

"Good luck", Jaken whispered to Koinu and takes his leave.

"Koinu. I thought I told you to have your chores done before I came back."

"...M-I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru...I was just taking a...break." She could not dare look her master in the eyes.

"Did I ever say you could take a break?"

"No, but-"

"Then I don't want to hear it."

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"I persume you are ready then." That was not a question.

"Lord Sesshomaru please...please don't..."

"Be silent. You have no right to speak up to me. I who have taken you in and given you shelter. Do you remember what it is I once told you, you did?"

"Yes m'lord..."

"What was it...?"

Tears started to form from Koinu's eyes,"I...I killed my mama."

"Exactly. Most would have killed you on the spot, but I took you in. AND THIS IS THE THANKS YOU GIVE ME?"

Poor Koinu flinched. Rarely did her Lord yell at her like that. But when he did, it was usually anytime her mother was mentioned.

"My...father..."

"What did you...?"

"You...you never tell me anything about my fa-Oh!"

Sesshomaru slapped his daughter hard across the face, but not hard enough to go flying. Like whenever he'd punch Inuyasha.

"And I never will. So stop asking."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Forgive me", she bows.

"And you'd better stop crying. At least until your punishment is ended."

With that said, he reveals a long black strap that poor Koinu knows all too well. Her eyes go wide. Although she knows its pointless and just as stupid-she tries to to run, but Sesshomaru just grabs her by the wrist and throws her in front of him. He starts hitting her. He hits her anywhere the whip will touch her-below her waist. Hard but not too hard. After about 15 hits, he finally stops.

Motionless. But Sesshomaru knows she still lives. Did he want to kill her? No of course not. Deep down he knows he loves his half-breed daughter. But he treats her this way, because he feels it is what she deserves.

"Now get up. And don't you ever think about disobeying me again halfbreed." Sesshomaru goes to take his leave but she dares grab his boot. Without saying anything he looks down to her. Slowly she opens her hands to reveal the yellow flowers she has picked for him.

"F-for you, m'lord." She hands him the flowers.

'She did this...for me?' " honestly think I'd accept anything...from you?" He drops the flowers and steps on them. He crushes her dreams. But she smiles when she notices something.

SOMETIME LATER

"I told you how many times Koinu! Don't disobey Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said as he applied ointment to her fresh cuts.

"I know master Jaken. And thank you for helping me. I know Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you to."

"No he doesn't. I probably take off a little of my life each time I do."

"Then...why do you?"

'Because you're just like Rin.'

"Jaken...?"

"I-I don't know. Don't ask me.",Jaken turns away and Koinu just smiles at that.

"So... Lord Sesshomaru told me you tried giving him flowers but he turned them down."

"Yup",Koinu smiles,"He sure did."

"And you are happy abou this? Why strange girl?"

"Master Jaken. I gave Lord sesshomaru 8 only gave me 7 back. He kept one of my flowers! HE KEPT ONE OF MY FLOWERS!"

"Okay,okay! I get it already. Now where are you going?"

"To pick flowers!"

"Of course!"


	3. Author's note

Quick! I need some idea's for the 3rd chapter...Remember Sesshomaru has to be mean:( For now at least, but you can make Jaken nice if you like :)


	4. koinu turns twelve

"Listen, Koinu. Lord Sesshomaru is not to know of this. Do you hear me?",stressed Jaken.

"Why of course, Master Jaken. You really need to relax more. Stress really ages a person.",said Koinu.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get to your chores before Sesshomaru gets back. Or you won't get that birthday gift!",warned Jaken.

"Oh, right!", Koinu said and ran off.

~Several tiring hours later~

Sesshomaru had gone over to where his daughter was just finishing the last of her chores.

He stood there silently, without a word.

Finally, she looked up,"Lord Sesshomaru! "She bowed in a rush; dropping her water bucket.

"No need for formalality now. Is anything...wrong?",he eyes her.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru.",she shakes her head.

Ignoring the girl's obvious nervousness for now, he says, "Because its your birthday, you can have the rest of the day off."

He begins to walk away.

"But, I...I'm all done. Why didn't you tell me this, this morning? Its now sunrise-"

"If my gift is not sufficient enough for you, I could always add a beating to it.",Sesshomaru sharply points out.

Koinu steps back," No, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry! Its a great gift!"

Sesshomaru scoffs. He leaves.

When she knows her master is gone, she throws the bucket, thus shaddering it with her strength. This was surprising to her as she had never openly expressed anger toward Sesshomaru.

She goes to find Jaken.  
>********<p>

"I wouldn't take Lord Sesshomaru's words bitterly, girl. Sesshomaru has always been that way toward...your kind.",explains Jaken. The two walking amongst eachother threw the forest.

"My...kind?",she eyes him.

"Um, half-breeds."

"Is that why Lord Sesshomaru hates me; because I am only half a demon?"

"Uh, not exactly.",Jaken scratches his head.

"Well, then why?"

"That is to say...you...he...it...its not important!Be slilent!"

"Master, Jaken.I'm 12 years old now, I think I can handle the truth.",Koinu says.

"The truth is, I'm not suppose to say anything! Now stop pestering me or I'll take you back!"

Awakard silence then...

"It was because I murdered my mother right...?Did...what was Lord Sesshomaru to her? To my...mother I mean.",she asked, not looking at Jaken.

"Uhh...A servant. Nothing more.",responded Jaken.

"Oh, okay.",she said, there was no point in forcing the issue. Though, she knows he is hiding something.

(EXtremely, short- I know but I needed to update!) 


End file.
